


big bad wolf & cub

by morphogenesis



Category: NG (Visual Novel)
Genre: Akira the awkward best niichan, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22122874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphogenesis/pseuds/morphogenesis
Summary: Ami asks Akira how to throw a punch one night, and against his better judgment he demonstrates a quick one-two combo that he perfected in late elementary school. When Ami copies him it's less than average.Akira, Ami, and how to pass the time after Kakuya's Game.
Relationships: Kijima Akira & Kijima Ami
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	big bad wolf & cub

**Author's Note:**

> Warm-up written for beattheblackdog @ LJ: Challenge 188 - Trek. I love my precious son and daughter. [Me @ Twitter.](https://twitter.com/junpeidoll)

I. 

To give Ami something new to do when she stays over, Akira buys a black and white TV; Amanome gifts him a VCR, explaining the technology has allowed porn to make leaps and bounds in advances. Instead, Akira rents movies for Ami in exchange for her cleaning his apartment, and watches and then rewatches _Whisper of the Heart_ , _Aladdin_ , and _The Lion King_. He doesn't learn how to use the damn thing himself until Ami shows him how to record martial arts broadcasts. He never misses a match again.

*

II.

Sometimes now Ami wants to be much older than she is, and other times much younger. She wasn't one for dolls before but now she hates them; doesn't even like to doodle or play Cat's Cradle. It feels weird to have more in common with her now than before. At least she still likes her Momo Kuruse singles and other idols Akira doesn't bother to keep up with (sorry Hazuki). 

Ami asks him how to throw a punch one night, and against his better judgment he demonstrates a quick one-two combo that he perfected in late elementary school. When Ami copies him it's less than average. He corrects her tiny fist, the way her wrist is bent, the awkward splay of her fingers like she's afraid to squeeze them, and then has her hit a pillow he holds up. She's slow and weak but has potential, a quick recovery time, and solid form. She screws her face up and punches forward again. And again. And --

He stops her when he notices her tiny knuckles are red and the next day each one has a muddy bruise like dirt tracked along her fists.

*

III.

As a silent apology to Aunt Natsumi for Ami's hands, Akira offers to take Ami to walk around looking at the Christmas lights. Ami is happy looking at the displays of Santa and peal of bells and gleaming lights wrapped around storefronts and railings. She's ecstatic when they arrive at the ice rink and find Hazuki and Amanome waiting for them, a surprise Akira arranged for her (and to discreetly discuss his next UG match with Amanome while the girls are busy).

Akira watches Hazuki, skating backwards, hold Ami's hands to lead her around the rink. He smiles. 

It is such a long hike back to normal, and he doesn't know if he'll ever arrive, but he wants to make sure Ami does.


End file.
